Home is Where the Heart is
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Laslow decides that it's time to head back to Ylisse by meeting up with Selena and Odin. However, his wife Azura and his children confront him at night as he made his way. Post-Revelation.


"Laslow!"

Laslow stopped on his tracks right away after hearing his name called out from behind. Once he had turned around, he saw his wife Azura along with their children Soleil and Shigure hop off from a Pegasus.

Around nighttime, Laslow knew that his time in Nohr, Hoshido, and the newly revived Kingdom of Valla was coming to an end because his job was done. Anankos was defeated, and so, Laslow and his friends Selena and Odin had to go back to their own world. So, Laslow sneaked out at night while Azura and their children were sleeping. That plan didn't go out so well in the end.

"Well, what a surprise to see you." Laslow sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dad, why are you out here instead at home? Mom woke us up frantically asking where you went." Soleil asked as she looked at her father with concern.

Taking a gulp, Laslow knew that he was cornered, but he still refused to divulge where he was heading. He had to meet up with Selena and Odin, and there couldn't be any delay if they wanted to go back together.

"I-I was just out in one of my nightly strolls, is all." Laslow falsely claimed, smiling to his family.

Azura knew that something was off about her husband. The past few days, Laslow was rather distant from her and their children. When she had asked why he was acting that way, he said that nothing was wrong, though she didn't pester him for more info.

"I can tell that you're lying, Laslow." Azura retorted as she peered at Laslow.

"Father, why are you being defiant? We just want you to come home with us." Shigure pleaded.

Laslow nodded his head in disapproval as he sighed. There was no point in debating with them as they wouldn't be swayed. "Sorry son, but I can't explain. It's a long story."

"We are not leaving until you come back home, Laslow!" the singer refused to let her husband slide away from them as she stood her ground.

"I can't!" the dancer repeated as he grew to become irritated at their interference, even though he couldn't blame them.

"Just please, dad. Let's forget about this and go home!" Soleil said.

At that moment, Laslow knew he was at his tipping point. Something inside of him started to snap, and he decided to reveal the truth of his origins to his family.

"Lasl-" Azura was interrupted when her husband shouted back at her.

"My name is not Laslow!" Laslow debunked, startling his wife and children in the process.

"W-what was that?" Azura uttered as she became silent afterwards.

"My name is not Laslow," Laslow repeated as he looked at Azura with a somber smile on his face, "it's Inigo.

"Inigo?" Azura, Soleil, and Shigure muttered in unison. It was the first time that they heard such a name.

"Yes. I am Inigo, the son of the late Lon'qu and Olivia. I-I'm originally from a land called Ylisse," Laslow confessed as he started to feel tears well up in his eyes, "me and my friends Selena and Odin were tasked by the good part of Anankos to aid Corrin in defeating his evil half. Once we were done, we could go home."

The tension was high in the air as the revelation had shocked Azura and her children. Azura was known to keeping hidden secrets, but having to know a secret from someone such as her husband was an unusual feeling.

"However, that would mean leaving everything behind in this world, including you guys," Laslow then looked at Soleil, the latter sniffling after hearing what her father had told them, "that's why I tried so hard to tell you but you kept on changing the topic."

Soleil felt a tinge of guilt because she knew that her father was trying to tell her something important about 'having to go back to his own world'. At that time, she just wanted to cheer him up since it was a touchy subject.

Laslow started to clench his fists, staring down at the ground in shame. "I figured that by leaving at night and never looking back, it'd be alright," the tears streamed down the dancer's face as he looked at his family, "but I was wrong. I was damn wrong."

Azura's own tears started to flow down her cheeks after hearing her husband's confessions. She wanted to comfort him, but as she tried to do so, Laslow extended his hand to halt her.

"Being around everyone in this world. All of the friends and allies that I've met, it just makes it difficult to leave behind." Laslow choked out as he collapsed to his knees, startling his family. He then stared down at the ground as his tears fell down one by one.

"However, I n-need to get b-back home. My friends are w-waiting for me back in Ylisse. You do not know how much joy it'd be for you all to come with me. But I can't let you guys throw everything behind just for m-my sake."

The dancer broke down to tears as he began to cry his heart out. The pain of the thought of leaving his loved ones was a cruel task, but it had to be done. However, he felt a pair of arms encircling around him. Laslow noticed that his wife and children embraced him in a tight hug as they cried as well.

"W-we'll go with you." Azura proclaimed as she comforted Laslow.

"That's right. We can n-never leave you, father." Shigure agreed to his mother's statement.

"You said back then that i-it was my decision. So, I choose to g-go with you!" Soliel insisted as she clutched to her father.

Laslow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Azura and their children were willing to go with him to Ylisse. He felt bad because it was as though he guilt-tripped them into doing so. "What are you s-saying? You're basically t-throwing your lives behind for me!"

"It won't be a life if we're not around you. You're our inspiration to us all, truly. We're going with you, whether you like it or not." Azura countered as she smiled lovingly at Laslow.

"Would Corrin approve of your leaving?" Laslow wondered as he remembered that Azura was Corrin's royal advisor.

"He will understand, I just know it," Azura reassured as she and her children helped her husband get back up on his feet, "but we have to give our friends a formal farewell instead of leaving without a notice. I'm sure that Selena and Odin are in the same situation, as well."

In a way, his wife's words held some truth. Selena was currently married to Subaki, and they had a daughter named Caeldori. Odin was married to Kagero and the both of them had a daughter named Ophelia. The dancer had a feeling that would be in the same predicament as his.

"Ok, I understand. Besides, even though Lord Xander assured me that if I were to leave without a word he'd be fine with it, but I want to say good-bye to him one last time." Laslow insisted as he gave a soft smile to his wife and children.

"It will be a strenuous task, but we'll be with you in every step of the way." Shigure said.

"Sure, it's gonna be hard saying good-bye to everyone, but there's more opportunities ahead!" Soleil exclaimed, somewhat making a vague comment about how she'll meet the new girls of Ylisse.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning we'll say good-bye to them." Laslow conceded. "Thank you, for being by my side."

Despite the thought of never seeing his friends of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla ever again, Laslow was grateful that his family was going to stick with him, and he felt indebted to their kindness. After all, home is where the heart is. Though, he was going to have a long time explaining to them more of his origins. Nonetheless, that would wait until then.


End file.
